Forever -- A Scarlet Pimpernel Story
by Lady Marguerite Blakeney
Summary: A story of an obsessed admirer of Marguerites. note: Heavily based on the '82 movie and the musical The Scarlet Pimpernel. Percy Blakeney/Marguerite Blakeney. Please review!
1. "Screaming Infidelities"

Intently, he watched her from across the grand ballroom. Every move that perfect body made, his eyes followed with delight. She was his goddess. It was so simple to him, he wanted her. Badly. He wanted Marguerite Blakeney like he had never wanted a woman before. He was not a celibate one, quite the opposite really, and he had never experienced such a longing for a creature like he felt for her. Perhaps it was that she had blocked his every attempt, she had of course talked with him and been polite but she would smile and nod but never see his true intentions. Or if she did, she never let on. As another figure stepped up to his adored Goddess, a sigh turned to a bitter growl as Sir Percy Blakeney lead his beautiful wife out onto the dance floor. What an idiot! Inane fop! Fool! The fact that she was married did little to stop his attentions; many women he had bedded had been married. No, this only caused his longing to become deeper. He, Lord Albert Jackman, would have Marguerite Blakeney, in one way or another.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Percy! You promised me a week.. and give me two days instead! You promised me!" They had escaped the ballroom and found a secluded part of the gardens, where he had told her that he would leave for France in the morning. With an exasperated sigh, the tall figure of Sir Percy Blakeney turned from his wife. He never could bare to see her cry.  
  
" Margot.. You know I would stay if I could. But--"  
  
" No more! No more buts, Percy. " With a glare at his rigid back, she turned from him in a swirl of red skirts and white lace and stormed out of the garden. In her haste to leave, she failed to notice that Sir Albert was standing directly in her path. With a thud, she ran right into him. She swayed for a moment, as if she was going to fall, before the strong arms of Albert had latched onto her and held her up right.  
  
"Milady, I am profusely sorry! I was not paying attention, seeing as how beautiful the night is.. Though it does pale in comparison to you, my dearest lady." With a curt bow, he kissed the delicate white hand. This was his chance. Standing back up straight, his eyes searched her face. "Why, you look quite upset milady. Shall we take a walk to clear your mind?" Offering his arm to her, he nearly died between the pause when his arm was offered and when she took it.  
  
" That would be lovely, Sir Albert, positively lovely. "  
  
They took a walk around the gardens for an hour or so, carefully talking of subjects overseas and her days an actress. Sir Albert was as kind and courteous as she would expect, but he gave her an uneasy feeling.. This walk in the garden had been a sort of stab at Percy; perhaps he had even seen him grab her to help her stand up right! Percy had always been one to be easily jealous. She regretted running away from him deeply now, she knew very well that he could not help when duty called him away. Awaking from her thoughts to try and concentrate upon Sir Albert's words, she forced a smile to her lips as she looked back up at him. Talking of Paris again? She bit back a sigh of frustration and tears. No, she would not let him see that. She could not help but admire him for a moment, he was quite handsome. She had heard all the horrible stories of him using women as he pleased, and she had also heard of his complete infatuation with her. So deep, it was becoming an obsession..  
  
"... You must be so happy to have married Sir Percy and acquire so much money." His tone was almost bitter, and it was then she released what a mistake it was to come with this man. No doubt, he did not have honorable intentions. She could even smell the liquor on him..  
  
"Well, I did not marry Percy for money. I was doing quite well with out so much, after all, prior to our marriage." They had stopped and were standing amidst a dozen rose bushes. He turned to face her, sliding a thorn less rose into her hair and carefully arranging it.  
  
"He is a lucky man. Quite lucky to marry such a perfectly beautiful woman such as yourself.." His hand moved down to brush over her cheek. No. She did not like where this was going at all. "You deserve better than that fool, Marguerite. His luck must end somewhere." She took a step back, only to have Albert's arm end up around her waist and pulling her back to him. She began to protest when his lips overtook hers and kissed her passionately. Ripping herself away, she raised her hand to her lips in shock. He was smirking! The nerve of him! That same hand rose to slap him, but was just as quickly caught in his much larger hand and kissed. "You can not deny me, Marguerite. I do not suggest running back and screaming about how I forced myself on you. Who will London believe? Me, or the French actress?" He couldn't help but grin. Yes, this was perfect. Just how he had planned it! He could see the shock rise to her face as she realized what he said was true. "And in case you were thinking about telling your husband, I will simply announce to London how you seduced me into making love to you out here in this very garden! My, and considering that you have not been seen in the ball for an hour or more now will certainly prove that even more."  
  
"What do you want from me!"? Oh, how simple it was..  
  
"You. Marguerite, I want you." She shook her head profusely, glaring at him.  
  
"I am not a piece of meat for you to simply take as if I belong to you! I do not! I am married; I have every intention of remaining faithful to Sir Percy. Whatever your plans were for this, for me, they will not work. I will die before I am unfaithful to Percy.." With that, she broke away and started to hurriedly move back towards the ballroom. Quickly, Albert had caught up with her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I will send a letter to your manor tomorrow. Do as it says or I will personally make sure everyone in London knows about our.. liaison." He couldn't help but leer at her as she shrunk away from him. Releasing her arm, he watched as she moved back towards the ballroom in a great speed. Yes, Marguerite would finally be his. 


	2. "Living In Your Letters"

Here it is! Finally, Chapter 2. Took me forever, don't you think? Please review! And feel free to email me (margueriteblakeney@hotmail.com) or AIM me (Margot St Just or Margot Biakeney)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
She leaned against the wall of the garden, her hand resting over her chest in mild shock. What had just happened? Lord Albert.. He was an obsessed stalker! She closed her eyes, desperately attempting to calm herself. What could she do? His threats to her were horribly realistic, and if she were to tell Percy he would kill Albert without a second thought. But more importantly to her, just what were Lord Albert's plans for her? Actually she was left with little doubt, he was just like all the men in Paris had been. Whatever they were, she could resist.. Perhaps she should speak with Suzanne..  
  
  
  
"Margot!" 'Oh god, oh god.' Was it written all over her face? She turned to face Percy, and before she even knew what was happening he had taken her in his arms and was kissing her profusely. "I was so worried, I could not find you.. Have you been here the entire time? I swear I had looked over here. Please, Marguerite, mon amour, do not be angry with me." She pulled herself away from his arms, the touch from Lord Albert earlier having nauseated her and causing her to feel.. dirty.. She felt a bolt of pain in her chest at the heart broken expression on her husbands face.  
  
"I want to go home. Please.." Her voice was softer than usual, and those darling eyes of her husband continued to glance around every few moments. He paused before giving his answer, fearful of her response.  
  
"Yes.. I tried to find a way Marguerite, I did, but if I stay past tomorrow our mission will move from last minute to too late. You understand?" With a nod from her, he hesitantly offered his arm to her obviously fearful of her rejection. With a faked smile, she took it and nervously gazed up towards him.  
  
"Please, may we go home now? I am dreadfully tired of this .. party. " He couldn't help but catch the nervous glance she gave around, and instantly he knew that something was wrong. Dreadfully wrong.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Upon arriving at the Manor, Marguerite hurried up the stairs before her husband had entered. She could not bear to see him at this moment, so worried as she was. She changed into, ironically, one of Percy's silk shirts that she had taken a habit of sleeping in. She opened the door of her apartments that lead straight into the Master Bedroom, her and Percy's bedroom. She was both relieved and saddened by the fact that he had not come to bed yet. Of course it hurt her to want to avoid him like this, but she felt so dirty.. so treacherous. She snuggled deeper into the sheets as she heard the unmistakable sound of Percy's boots coming closer to the large bed. She faked sleep as her back faced him, and she heard the sounds of clothing being removed before another body was in the bed with her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her tightly to his chest. She turned in his arms so that she faced him, his lips immediately caressed the bared flesh of her right shoulder. She felt her body respond to him, but all she could feel was the disgusting kisses of Albert. When his lips moved to cover hers, she pulled back with a gasped "No!" as if she was still in that garden.  
  
"Margot, whatever is the matter?" The worried gaze of her husband seemed to penetrate into her soul and she could only look away as she politely removed herself from his embrace. She glanced back to him as she managed to whisper out a response.  
  
"I am sorry, Percy. I just.. I do not feel very well. I may be coming down with an illness and I would feel simply horrible if you caught it and became sick in France." She looked away again when the pain in his eyes was too much for her to handle. She turned over so that her back was facing him, and oddly enough she felt chilled by the whole experience. It was usually Percy that she ran to when she had a problem, but now it seemed to be that she would have to find other means of fixing this problem.  
  
***  
  
He rose earlier than need be, but it was pointless for him to lie in bed for the entire in night in contemplation of his wife. She was behaving so strangely, and something had definitely happened at the party the previous evening. He highly doubted she was "just ill", and he had sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Usually, when she ran into trouble of some sort, she would tell him immediately. Did she no longer trust him, then? He angrily pulled on his boots and looked at himself in the mirror. Excepting the frown upon his face, he was his usual perfectly dressed self. He walked back to the bed and hesitantly reached out to brush a curl from Marguerites face.  
  
"Marguerite." After a few moments, her eyelids fluttered back to reveal those bright blue eyes he so loved. She slowly sat straight up, her eyes never leaving his gaze.  
  
"You are leaving." He could only nod at her statement. "When will you return?"  
  
"I… am unsure. 2 weeks, I suppose. I shall send you a letter from Paris with a specific date." He reached out to cup her cheek in his hand, a sad smile appearing on his face.  
  
"I am sorry to leave you, dear." And it was her turn to nod. He leaned forward as if to kiss her, but the memories of last night were still fresh on his mind and instead he placed a feathery kiss on her cheek. With that, he turned away and walked from the room. After a moment, she rose and walked across the grand room to the large window that overlooked the front of the house. She could see Frank and several of the other grooms and Percy's favorite horse, Sultan. She frowned as she lifted her hand from the glass to rest on her cheek, more specifically where Percy had kissed. She felt horrible for her treatment of him; the poor man must be so confused! Without a second thought, she bolted from the room and went flying down the stairs. She burst outside just as Percy was about to mount Sultan. Startled to see his wife – and her only dressed in one of his shirts – he paused and frowned. She crashed into him, her arms going around him as her lips covered his in a maddening kiss. After a long period of intense kisses, he gently pulled himself back from his wife, but still kept her in his protective embrace. The pair was utterly oblivious to the grooms and Frank who was still in their company but politely kept their eyes averted from the sweet scene.  
  
"Darling…I—"  
  
"Shh, Percy. I am so sorry about last night, I felt so horrible. I am not angry with you, beloved, but.." She wet her lips for a moment, her breath a bit taken away from his passionate kisses.  
  
"But what, my love? If you are in some kind of trouble, I will have some one else go in my place!" She shook her head no it would be selfish of her to do that, to keep him from saving others.  
  
"It is nothing, darling. I really was sick and I was upset about your leaving. 'Tis all, I promise." Another kiss was given to silence his protests, and hesitantly she pulled herself from his arms. "Now go, before you are late and miss the tide." She kissed his hand, the aristocratic knuckles, and finally his wedding band before she kissed his lips again. He climbed up onto Sultan before he turned back down to look at her.  
  
"I will write you, as I promised, my love."  
  
"Please go, darling, and come back to me soon.. Je t'aime!"  
  
"Je t'aime, Margot." With a final smile to her, Sultan took off galloping down the drive. She blew him a kiss and continued to watch the road until he had long since disappeared. Louise had brought her a robe and blushed at her mistress's state. It was not even dawn yet when Marguerite climbed back into the cold bed.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Lady Suzanne Ffoulkes to see you, Milady." She nodded to the groom and a second later, her young friend was gliding through the door and into Marguerites outstretched arms.  
  
"Margot, Darling, how wonderful it is to see you!" A kiss was delivered to each cheek before they settled down on a couch, their arms linked together.  
  
"Thank you for coming, Suzie, I am afraid I have run myself into quite a problem." Tea was delivered onto a table in front of them, and they released their arms so they could drink.  
  
"Oh? And Percy has not solved it for you already?" Suzanne's eyebrows rose comically as she looked over at her dearest friend. When Marguerites frown appeared, the smile gone from her face, Suzanne became truly worried. "La, Margot, whatever is it? Is it that horrible?" With a sigh, Marguerite rest against the couch as she recounted the details of her encounter with Lord Albert Jackman.  
  
"The man is a cad, Margot. He flirted me one time, but Andrew appeared quickly and rid me of him."  
  
"What shall I do, Suzanne? He said he would send a letter to me today, and that I was to do as it says or else he will follow through with his threats. I am sure that he wants me to come to his mansion in London."  
  
"Yes, I know. But going to his house, that makes you very vulnerable. Why yes, I know it! You send him a letter in response, telling him that you wish to keep this a secret and that London will be curious to see Lady Blakeney going to his home. No one will notice if he comes to yours! That way, he will not be as powerful and once he arrives – and you must be certain to keep Frank close to the door – you can tell him you have no intentions to become his paramour. If he continues to make these threats, simply say that you have already informed your Husband of his threats and that Percy will talk to his Royal Highness if the threats continue. Everyone knows that H.R.H. worships you, Margot, and his opinion can change all of London's opinion!" Suzanne smiled triumphantly as she looked to Marguerite.  
  
"What a genius you are!" Marguerite tightly hugged her as she breathed a sigh of relief. It would be easy to carry out that plan, and it was quite sensible as well!  
  
"Now, you must tell Percy about this.. Where is he, anyway?"  
  
"Oh dear, He's in France! He won't be back till… God knows when." At this new conflict, Marguerite began to chew on her lip a bit.  
  
"Well, I suppose you will have to lie… But promise me that you will tell Percy the first chance you get!" Marguerite gave a nod and smiled to Suzanne.  
  
"I am so relieved---" She was cut off when Frank entered, a white piece of paper resting on the silver tray in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Lady Blakeney, a letter for you." 


End file.
